This invention relates to solar water heating devices and more specifically to a device installable in the area beneath the roof of a building structure and through which solar heat collected there can be circulated for heating water in the device. Applicants are unaware of any device in the prior art adapted to be installed in the attic or open area beneath the roof of a building structure for absorbing the great quantities of solar heat trapped therein. All of the prior patent art devices of which applicants are aware position the solar heat collecting devices on the outer surface of the roof or on the ground where they are exposed to the weather and subject to the deterioration caused thereby. Water is often the medium for transferring the heat from the absorber element of the collector to a reservoir or other point of use within or outside the structure to which the collecting device is attached, a typical example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,980. Other types of prior art exteriorly mounted devices utilize air which absorbs heat from the sun and transfers its thermal energy by convection to an absorber usually containing water, a typical example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,136.
As a result of the fact that applicants' solar water heating device is entirely located beneath and protected by the roof and walls of the building structure, no expensive corrosion and weather resistant materials need be used in its construction, no heat is convected away from the device by wind or conducted away by rain water, no fear or damage to the device is present caused by airborne debris, falling tree limbs and the like, no critical positioning of the device in the path of the sun's rays is required, and no unsightly equipment is visible on the exterior of the house.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a solar water heating device which is capable of efficiently transferring by air, conduction and radiation large quantities of solar heat trapped in the area beneath the roof of a structure to an absorber within the device through which water to be heated is passed.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide a solar water heating device which is not direction critical but rather utilizes solar heat collected beneath the entire roof of a building structure.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide an efficient solar water heating device which is extremely simple and inexpensive in its construction, installation and maintenance due to its unique location in a protected environment.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide a solar water heating device that can be naturally drained prior to the onset of freezing weather, refilled easily, and is designed to avoid water damage to the structure in which it is installed should leaks or ruptured piping occur.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reference to the following specification, attendant claims and drawing.